


Tickling

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Games, M/M, Pining Merlin, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or dare gone wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickling

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, issy, for the beta.
> 
> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt 'release'

Merlin giggled and squealed as Arthur had him in a mock-choke-hold, tickling his sides mercilessly. “No!” He gasped out between giggles. “Let me…let go…”

They had ended up in a game of spin-the-bottle and Merlin failed his dare to kiss the person he liked best. So his punishment was being thoroughly tickled. Everyone knew how ticklish he was. 

“I…” Merlin kicked around and thought felt himself getting dizzy from all the laughing.

“Release him, that’s enough.” Gwen threw them a look. 

Gwaine shook his head. “Only if he smooches the person he likes best!”

Arthur let up for a moment and Merlin leaned against him, trying to get his breath back. “That’s not right. He failed his dare, he gets punished. You can’t get out of punishment by doing the dare later.”

Grinning widely, Gwaine nodded. “He will do it later.”

Having Arthur’s arm still wrapped firmly around his shoulders, Merlin was way too comfy to move away. He threw Arthur a quick look. Maybe Gwaine was right, maybe he would kiss the person he liked best tonight.


End file.
